Abraxas DeMagneto
"I ain't going to be killed by some petty Career, ya know." -Abraxas DeMagneto Abraxas DeMagneto is a tribute who belongs to Hybrid Shadow. Please, refrain from using him without permission as he belongs to the person who made him. His district partner is ???. Information Name: Abraxas DeMagneto District: 5 Gender: Male Age: 15 Height: 5'10 Personality: A child corrupted by the greed and suffering he witnessed as he survived the perils of living in the slums of his district, Abraxas is no longer the innocent child he was brought up as, a hollow shell of resentment and devilry replacing the person he once was. He has become a devious boy, with the qualities of a deadly warrior. He could've been defined as being "mischievous" before, but the activities he follows doesn't allow this. No, Abraxas is a person who's need of causing roguery causes him to go over the limit, where even death is involved. That's another thing about him. Influenced by his father Lex, as well as other devastation, Abraxas has gained a sadistic way of thinking, always imagining how to kill victims through multiple horrendous, revolting means. Homicide has become a part of his lifestyle; without the scene of blood being spilled, it's as if he cannot function properly. He's quite arrogant and conceited, and lacks the common sense shown in a normal person, yet his will is strong. The only person he will ever obey is his own father, who was killed for his crimes against the Capitol. As such, he is quite independent and will only go along with his own agenda, rather than the orders of others. Appearance: One of the things that cause most people to underestimate Abraxas is his own appearance. Other than his unsettling eyes and spectral white hair, he has the aspects of a regular 13 year old boy. He's quite scrawny, lacking the rugged looks of a Career tribute, Abraxas is lean and slim. Living in an outlying district, even though he was trained by his father how to kill, hasn't given him an athletic impression. His skin is very pale, almost similar to the color of gypsum porcelain. The center of his chest has a very noticeable jagged scar that forms a sort of cross-like shape, the mark of his father's gang "The Dark Locust". He also has various tattoos that coat his body, all revealed for public eyes to see. His hair, naturally a light brown, morphed into a ghastly white due to stress and depression he gathered from the early ages of his childhood. His eyes are like his father's; silvery-blue, with a serpentine-like iris, giving off a savage-like impression. Kept held by a piece of black thread, he wears the silver cross symbol of his father's gang around his neck. He's quite attached by the piece of metal, and would be enraged to see it be taken by the hands of his enemies. Weapons: Being taught by the most brutal members of The Dark Locust, as well as his father, Abraxas has intense knowledge on the skill of weaponry and how to utilize it to your advantage. A favored weapon by all followers of The Dark Locusts is the rather basic scythe. A blade said to be capable of reaping one's soul from their body, it was his father's scythe that had disfigured him, cutting his flesh as it gave him an eternal scar. With a scythe in hand, Abraxas can easily adapt in the battlefield. With the crescent shape of the weapon, he can deflect or block attacks given by another type of blade, before snatching away his opponent's tool when they were to least expect it. He excels with a scythe, and with it, he will surely be regarded as a grand threat in the minds of his other, fellow tributes. Other than a scythe, another weapon he is capable of using is a sword. While not the signature weapon of The Dark Locusts, it is still frequently used as a back-up weapon whenever they are unable to use their true blades. Backstory: Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Game Strategy: Alliance: Token: Family Gallery Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Trivia * Category:Males Category:District 5 Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Unfinished